Meeting Miyazawa
by daynah8r
Summary: Arima recolects on his first meetings with Yukino. Even if you have never heard of His and Her Circumstances, you will not be lost. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Miyazawa**

First Encounter

"Oh, look it's Soichiro." Several young girls quickly darted behind a bush,

wide eyes following a rather handsome, and exceptionally tall young man.

"I wonder when Arima will fall for a girl...He's denied everyone who's asked him."

"Oooooh. I hope it's me!" One of the girls giggled excitedly. Arima stopped

walking. He had pretended not to hear them up until that minute. He then

continued to walk, slower. He wanted to hear what they would say next. "Get

real. He wouldn't pick you." Arima frowned. She was right. Arima hadn't accepted

the love of any of the girls that had sought after him yet. And he wouldn't. Not

unless...it was Yukino Miyazawa proposing her love.

Arima had always noticed Yukino as something special. But Miyazawa didn't

seem interest in him. This was somethign Arima definately wasn't used to. Arima

plopped down under a cherry tree. He favored cherry trees above all others. The

soft pink petals were diamonds to his eyes. They reminded him of...

Miyazawa walked clamly down one of the paths leading away from the school.

She had to deliver a message to her number one rival. Her one enemy,

Arima stood up abruptly, his black hair splaying every which-way. He _liked _

Miyazawa. He didn't love her. But why did he keep thinking about her?

Arima took two steps and collided with

Miyazawa fell to the ground, looking up and straight into Arima's eyes. "You

bast-" Oh no. He cover was slipping. "Are you okay?" She asked. Arima offered

his hand and she took it. He lifted to her feet. She smiled. It was fake.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Arima could swear he was slowly melting.

What on Earth could this feeling be? "The kendo club wanted you. Wow. Kendo

must be very exciting." She then bowed slightly, and left. Soichiro couldn't help

but stare as she slowly glided along the path, back towards the school.

That was the first time Arima had truly met Yukino Miyazawa.

Little did he know, the next time he met her, he would realize he _did_ love

Miyazawa.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Yep. First fan fiction in a long time. Still rusty around the edges. Anyway, please review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks _


	2. In the Cherry Blossoms

**Meeting Miyazawa**

Under the Cherry Blossoms

It was a brisk spring morning. Quiet a while since his first encounter with the

shockingly beautiful Yukino Miyazawa. So long he had almost forgotten about

her. But he didn't _quite _forget about her yet. No. Every time she passed him in the

hallway, Soichiro was quickly reminded of his warped feelings for her. Her hair

would fall perfectly around her face, seeming to frame her beauty. No... trying to

frame, duplicate or match Miyazawas beauty was ridiculous.

It was lunch time and Arima decided to skip the usual hub-bub of a busy

caffeteria by buying an apple juice out of a drink vending machine, and taking the

journey up behind the school and over the small brook. Here he could truly escape

from everything. Plus, a girl had left him a note to meet him here. Just another girl

who would offer him a present he would refuse. He thought it would be rude to

just avoid the girl, and it was proper to refuse her present.

Arima stood in shock, staring at one particular cherry tree. Was that?...No. It

couldn't be. The figure shifted against the trunk and then turned to head back up to

the school. Yukino Miyazawa stood before Arima. His mouth dropped open

slightly. Miayazawa liked him!? "Oh! Hello Arima..Just checking out the cherry

blossoms!" Suddenly a girl with long hair came running up. She made gasping,

puffing noises as she breathed. Yukino would never make a noise like that. Arima

was suddenly appaled at himself. What was going on. "I'm sorry I made you wait

Arima." The girl squeaked. Yukino instantly smiled brightly. "Aww Arima, got an

admirer?" She giggled and skirted down the hill, and back towards the school.

Arima's eyes followed her. How could they not. He sudeenly clutched his

stomach and roared with laughter. It was just an accident! Miyazawa didn't love

him! The girl squeaked in terror, unsure of what was going on. At that moment,

Arima knew. He knew how he felt, and he knew what he wanted. He wanted _her. _

He wanted to make her look his way. He wanted her eyes to follow him when he

walked past. He wanted her to love him back.

Soichiro Arima, for the first time in his life, was deeply in love.

And he was also sure where his heart lay.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two..wootness. I'm having fun writing. I know I'm still working out the rusted patches of my inner talent, it'll get better, promise. Anyway, please review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks _


End file.
